1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
It is known that a terminal having elasticity is formed on a semiconductor device by forming a resin protrusion and forming a plurality of wirings on the protrusion, as disclosed in JP-A-2006-303420. In a process for manufacturing a resin protrusion, an electrode made of aluminum or copper, for example, is formed; then a resin layer is formed in a region including a surface on which the electrode is exposed; and an exposure treatment and a developing treatment are performed on the resin layer. Thus, a resin protrusion having a desired shape can be obtained. However, strongly-alkaline developer used in the step of performing the developing treatment has strong corrosivity with respect to aluminum and the like, so as to damage the surface on which the electrode is exposed. When the electrode which is damaged is coupled with a wiring containing gold, for example, the damaged electrode causes diffusion of aluminum and gold, degrading connecting reliability between the electrode and the wiring. Therefore, in the manufacturing process, it is desired to prevent an organic alkaline developer from damaging the electrode and thus improve the connecting reliability between the wiring and the electrode of the semiconductor device.